


The Yeast of Times

by Ononymous



Series: Christmas 2018 Stories and Requests [14]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Pre-Deltarune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: HappyPlays wasn't doing it for Asriel today, the game he was covering was boring, so he went downstairs to see if Kris wanted to play something.  He didn't expect to find Kris at what Kris was up to.





	The Yeast of Times

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: kris making their own chocolate and asriel failing to help. interpret as you find most entertaining

The chair wobbled slightly, but its standing occupant wasn't put off from what they were up to. The only sound in the kitchen were the repeated _thunks_ as a wooden spoon collided with the bowl it was in, trying fruitlessly to carve a path through its contents. _Thunk Thunk Thunk..._

"Hey Kris, do you wanna play- _Kris?!_ "

There was a patter of bare feet, and two furry hands seized the chair, rooting it firmly to the ground.

"What are you doing, Kris?" asked Asriel, "Mom said not to touch her baking stuff."

Kris shrugged. "Wanted a pie."

"And you decided to make one?" They nodded. Curiosity and an aversion to trouble wrestled inside him. "How are you getting on?"

Kris proudly showed him the bowl. The mixture looked really rough, and half of it was stuck to the spoon. He poked an experimental claw in one area, and it put up a fierce resistance.

"This looks like the time Mom said she used too much flour. Did you measure it out, Kris?"

"Meh-juur?"

"Oh golly..."

Asriel left Kris to keep stirring while he inspected the impact site. A crumpled and clearly empty bag of flour was the first sign of trouble, when he remembered it looking half full last time Toriel had been baking. Half a raw egg had ended up on the chopping board, next to a sizeable puddle of spilled milk. Quickly opening the fridge, there was no sign that the butter had come to harm. This struck Asriel as odd.

"Did you put any butter in the mixture?" Kris shook their head. "Well isn't that in the recipe?" They shrugged again. "Oh _golly_. Kris, I think that dough won't cook properly. We might have to throw it out."

The younger child frowned. "Dad said waste is bad."

He couldn't really argue with that. "And Mom always said it's important to do stuff properly... okay! Kris, grab some kitchen roll and clean that counter. I'll find the recipe and see what's missing."

It didn't take long to find. An ancient cookbook stuffed full of slips of paper with handwritten additional recipes and notes on the printed ones. At the very back of the book on the yellowest sheet, he found his mother's writing with the heading "Pie Crust", and two or three subsections for different fillings.

"Okay, like I said it looks like you used too much flour. We'll have to make more pastry and only use half of it today, okay?" Kris nodded. "Great. Can you give me the butter?"

Kris obliged, Asriel using the calculator on his phone to figure out how much he needed. This part of the recipe hadn't called for eggs, so he tried adjusted the amount of butter appropriately with guesswork. Then he added some water, milk also unnecessary for this part, and started stirring once again.

"I'll just loosen it up a bit, Kris, then you can stir, okay? By the way, what kind of pie were you trying to make?"

Kris threw up their hands in excitement. "Chocolate!"

"Hee hee, that sounds nice, actually. Okay, according to the recipe, for the filling we need cooking chocolate, milk, eggs, sugar, some more butter and vanilla. I think it's on the same shelf the flour was, can you get it? Here's the page so you remember what to get."

Kris nodded eagerly and set off on the scavenger hunt. Asriel started massaging the dough into something more manageable. It was really hard work to start with, he marveled at how far Kris had gotten on their own while his shoulder started to ache slightly, but as the butter and water joined the mixture it started to loosen up and the spoon could go where it pleased. It didn't look exactly like how his mother's dough often did, but it was close enough.

"Hey Kris, you want to stir again- _Kris?!_ "

Kris had successfully collected the shopping list, but Asriel was now realising his mistake of not telling them to wait, for all the ingredients had been disinterred from their various packagings and floated in a milky-vanillaesque lake in a saucepan. He pinched the bridge of his muzzle. Kris didn't understand what was wrong.

"I meh-juured it all, Azzy!"

Asriel failed to suppress a chuckle. "By the Angel, you sure are eager, huh?" Kris nodded eagerly. It was infectious. "Well, I'll try and fix this. And it has to go on the stove, so I'm doing that, okay? Mom would freak if you used the oven yourself. You won't get burnt while I'm around."

"Use fire!"

Asriel raised a hand, tempted by warmth naturally flowing into it, but he stopped himself and shook his head, ears flopping. "Uh-uh. No unsupervised magic in the house, remember? I know that rule doesn't apply to you but..." Kris looked away, rubbing their arm. "Dangit, me and my fat snoot!" He hurried over and patted them on the head. It had the desired ticklish effect, and Kris smiled again. "Dough's waiting for you there, Kris. Have fun!"

And Kris did. For about forty seven seconds.

"What's this?" Asriel extracted a golden brown piece of pastry crust with a brand new milky sheen from the saucepan, and sniffed its contents. "Butterscotch and cinnamon. Hey Kris, where'd you find this slice of pie?"

"Behind Dad's pickles."

"Yeah but... if there was already pie, why make a new one?"

"Wanted fresh pie."

Asriel snorted. "Well, looks like we're changing the recipe!" He dropped it back into the saucepan, brought it over to the stove and turned on a hot plate, once again stirring furiously to bring all the disparate ingredients together, and merge them all into a single powerful entity. _All your flavours are **MINE**_ , he thought, never questioning his mental phrasing. The obsolete pie and its filling broke up and spread through out the concoction, adding a weird texture he'd never seen whenever his mother cooked. When it was as smooth as he thought it could get, he put the heat on a low simmer and looked over at his sibling, happily stirring the much less defiant dough.

"Golly, that looks great, Kris! I think we gotta flatten it out now, okay?"

There was just enough flour in the crumpled bag to spread it over a clear space on the counter, to keep the dough from getting too sticky. Kris tipped it from its bowl, snatched the rolling pin Asriel had just taken from a drawer and began squashing it, their face filled with determination. Unable to help himself Asriel giggled, then took out his phone and recorded the scene for a while, Kris grunting everytime the pin was pushed towards the window.

"Whoops, that's a little too thin. The filling would poke right through. But we gotta save half of it anyway, okay?"

Kris nodded, and let Asriel clump it back into a ball, then cut it in half with a butter knife, depositing one portion in a dish and putting it in the fridge. He then let Kris roll it out again while he stirred the filling again, taking it off the heat entirely, and careful to put the brakes on this time. Soon the crust was awkwardly sticking out of a pie dish, unevenly trimmed, and Asriel poured the filling into its new home. He used a knife to try and smooth it out, though the odd mountain or valley or crater remained when he finished, then he and Kris shared knife-licking duties.

"This tastes great! I bet Dad'll like it."

Kris folded their arms in a pout. "No! Mine!"

"C'mon Kris, sharing is caring, remember?"

"Ummmmmmm," they suddenly beamed, "Okay!"

Once again Asriel took charge of using heated appliances, turning the oven on and putting the uneven dish inside. Then came the greatest conflict between siblings in history: Cleaning up when play was done.

"It's Mom's rule when she cooks," said Asriel, "clean up while you go along."

"Washing is boring," complained Kris.

"Yeah, but it's a part of cooking. Can't just have the fun parts."

"Why?"

"Because... I guess we'd run out of fun stuff to do."

Kris accepted this explanation begrudgingly, and began washing the dishes to minimise the turmoil on Asriel's fur, while he cleaned the counter. When finished there was the occasional clue of mischief, a thin line of flour on the counter and a dark brown stain remained unexorcised from the saucepan, but to the casual observer it was like the Dreemurr children hadn't touched it.

"Phew," Asriel wiped his brow, "well done, Kris. I bet that pie's gonna be great. Gonna be a while though."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, wanna play a quick game of _Super Smashing Fighters_ while we wait?"

Asriel found himself squeezed by a hug. "Yeah!"

Nine games of _Super Smashing Fighters_ and a horrified bleating later, Kris watched as Asriel took out the slightly singed pie. Both caught the literal bittersweet aroma in their noses.

"Don't think it's too bad," said Asriel, "the crust mostly. The filling looks fine, anyway. You know what Kris, this was fun!"

Kris closed in for another hug, and Asriel reciprocated in kind. Fourteen more games of _Super Smashing Fighters_ later, the front door opened.

"Children? We are home from Gerson's Book Signing event- Oh, what is that smell?"

Kris dumped their controller and ran over to where the creation sat, grabbed it, then walked as though on a tightrope to avoid dropping it, holding it aloft for Asgore and Toriel to see. Asriel saw Toriel's first reaction was the understanding that some rules had been broken to achieve this, and he feared the incoming grounding, but the look on Kris' face disarmed her.

"My goodness, Kris," said Asgore, "what is this?"

"Chocolate and Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie Pie!"

Both parents smirked at the notion of pie within pie. "You want us to try this, my child?"

"Pleeeeeeeeease!"

Asgore was the guinea pig, after it was returned to the kitchen for safe cutting, and he picked up the slice directly and took a bite. Everyone could hear the uncharacteristic crunch of the crust, but it didn't deter his chewing.

"Hmm," he said after swallowing, "a little more sweet than I am used to, but very tasty. For a first attempt, this is delicious, Kris."

"Hey," said Asriel, "I helped them!"

"Of course you did, Son," said Toriel, "you are always keeping Kris right. We are so proud of you."

Both children found themselves in hugs. Toriel nuzzling Asriel's nose, Asgore gently rocking Kris. All four sniffed deeply, taking in the perfectly imperfect smell of the dish.

"Pie for dinner?" dared Kris.

"Pie after dinner," said Toriel, "if you do not _dish_ out any bad behaviour."

"Hee hee hee, Deal!"

**Author's Note:**

> End of this year's holiday requests. Hope you've enjoyed them all, and thanks for reading!


End file.
